


Little Bits 4

by genee



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF, Popslash
Genre: Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of v short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bits 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iconis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iconis), [ihearthings_ii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearthings_ii/gifts), [mickeym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/gifts), [phaballa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaballa/gifts), [aquamia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aquamia).



> Written by request. :)

for iconis: steve/jensen, gamble

Jensen's hand hovers over the little pile of dice, fingers flexed, eyes on fire. Beside him Steve presses close, bare arm brushing against Jensen's, warm skin buzzing, electric. "You hit the hard six, baby, I'll kiss you right here," Steve murmurs, low and dirty and Jensen swallows hard, his eyes fluttering closed for just a second before he flashes that wicked grin, snatches a pair of dice up off the table.  
   
   
   
for phaballa: jc/jc, boom  
   
"This wasn't part of the plan," JC said, and his clone smiled, tucked himself in close. There was blood on his cheek and his shirt was torn, and JC kissed him hard, ran his fingers through the mess of his hair.

"Plans change, cat," his clone said, warm breath ghosting over JC's lips, and JC nodded, tucked the stolen 9mm into the back of his pants.

Outside the sky burned an eerie pink, and JC's clone twisted their fingers together, waiting for the boom. The windows shook, and the floor, and JC laughed out loud, the air shimmering all around them. "Let's go!"  
   
   
   
for mickeym: chris/jc, birthday  
   
JC slides into Chris's bed, cool sheets settling on his skin, Chris's scent all around him. He closes his eyes, remembers the feel of Chris's hands, of his body, soft and hard, hot, always so hot. He remembers the way Chris sounds in sunlight, in quiet of the night. Chris isn't here, not yet, but JC knows he will be. It's his birthday, and this is his favorite present, and JC knows Chris wouldn't ever forget.  
   
   
   
for ihearthings_ii: J2, pining  
   
Jared laughs and talks and touches everyone he passes, circling the room easily, faint shadows beneath his eyes fading as his skin pinks, half-empty glass in his hand, ice cubes and pale amber and Jensen watches him swallow, watches and waits. Later, he'll press Jared hard against the wall and lick that taste out of his mouth until Jared moans against him, words all used up, big hands hot and needy on Jensen's skin.  
   
   
   
for aquamia: jc/ricky, late  
   
Ricky watches them from above, dark heads bent together, JC's hand on Justin's shoulder, club lights blueing their skin, both of them bouncing in time to the beat. He thinks about leaving, slipping out the same way he came in, and then Justin turns, slow frames in the flashing lights, and Ricky can't help leaning out of the shadows, showing his teeth.

Justin twists his fingers in JC's sleeve and JC turns, too, his eyes finding Ricky's like he knew he'd be right there, right exactly where he is, and Ricky smiles softer, brighter, his hand stretching out into the light. He knows he's late, but JC's never cared about time, not like that. He's here now, and now is when they have, the only time that's ever really mattered.  
 


End file.
